


Ready for our life ahead

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Boys In Love, Family, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: When you wanna propose to your boyfriend and have a future together
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 22





	Ready for our life ahead

Finally finish high school, everyone graduated and cheering by throwing their hat in the air. 

Walking outside of the building Nagito and Hajime were stop to take a picture well mostly Nagito, of course he can; Hajime move behind him; Nagito got his picture taken and all, he turns around, looking at Hajime who was on one knee...Is he...Is he proposing?? Nagito ask him "Hajime? Please tell me this a joke"   
"No im not joking" he say, Nagito still refusing to believe this is real why would anyone love him, Hajime can see tears in his eyes, He was not joking this all plan out, talk to a few friend if he should risk it or wait alittle longer, some say just go for it and some say wait a little longer so that was no help, after days and days of thinking and his graduation coming up he decided to go for it. When graduation was finish a over with, the big question comes in so here he is proposing to Nagito... well a crying and happy Nagito, as Nagito kept talking low on "why would you marry someone like me, im nothing but trash" or "Im too worthless to even think about getting married."

Hajime just shut him up with a kiss and tell him "You are not worthless; stop talking down on yourself, i wouldn't be proposing if i love you"   
Nagito cover his face, god he is crying he has to hug him getting down on one knee again, Nagito smiles while crying "Nagito..Will you-" He nods his head, kissing Hajime on lips now he is soon-to be husband! 

Few more years later 

The door open and "Cloe don't hit your brother! Where's Nate?" Nagito is looking for his son,his daughter is hitting her plush bear on her brother on the head, Hanako whines and push her off him because it hurts, of course she cries about it because she only want to play with him; Nagito told them to play nice with each other, Hanako and Cloe point at each other and say "He did it!" "She did it!" making Nagito roll his eyes Oh if anyone wonder what how many kids Hajime and Nagito have....  
Well this may be a suprise but they have triplets together which is not much common to them, at first they though they were expecting twins but no it was triplets, of course Hajime fainted cuz three BABIES??? no no no how is that possible? he were thinking about giving up on one of them for adoption but Nagito wants to keep three them together, it could be a sign of hope or something? Hajime wasn't so sure how this will work, but hey some of his friends help him of course some of his kids don't like his friends, Hanako really likes his uncle Fuyuhiko but he doesnt like Nekomaru, Nate likes Chikia but he doesnt like Hiyoko, Cloe just loves her dad's; well what are you gonna do with them.

The door open and all three run up to the door "Daddy! Daddy!" There Nate! Hajime set his stuff down while his son Hanako climb on his back, his daughter Cloe cling on to his leg so did his son Nate, Three very clingy kids, it so hard to walk with his two kids cling on to him; Nagito greets him and told them that it was nap time, three of them awww'd, climbing and getting off their dad, heading straight to the sofa "But im not sleepy" Hanako say, Nagito smile at them "I know but its nap for us, we had a long day"   
Cloe reach for her tablet, Nae grab it but she whines and kick him away which made him cry "Cloe! I told you not to hit your brother" Hajime say "Well its mines, brother is always stealing my tablet" she holds it close to her making Hanako laugh "I told you not to mess with her when she has it"   
"You said she would be nice" Nate cries, Hanako is stil laughing, Nagito and Hajime are shaking their head

Why are our children like this?


End file.
